Vampire In Love
by Denbe Ayasaki
Summary: "Tenang saja, air tidak akan menyakiti pria tampan!" Sasori sok keren banget. Deidara jadi Vampire! GAJE. mind to R&R?


**Vampire In Love**

**_D e n b e A y a s a k i_**

**Pairing : SasoDei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal dan banyak kesalahan karena saya masih newbie dan baru tahap belajar (_ _)**

**Read and Review Please ^^**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

Pagi ini Konoha Senior High School sudah cukup ramai di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang rajin –terlampau rajin lebih tepatnya– di setiap kelas. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah favorite para siswa-siswi desa Konoha, mengingat hanya ada satu sekolah pada jenjang SMA di desa ini.

Karena sekolah ini diminati banyak orang, begitu pula dengan Vampire. Ada satu Vampire yang terdampar di sekolah ini. Namanya Dei-dara manisku, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Dei. Ternyata Vampire ingin belajar dan bergaul juga ya, Vampire yang modern ckck. Deidara hanya dapat dilihat oleh teman sekelasnya, namun para guru tidak dapat melihatnya. Hmm aneh juga -_-). Meskipun begitu, ia selalu rajin, ceria, ramah, dan…centil. Perlu di ketahui juga, Vampire yang satu ini memang agak sedikit melambai. Sangatlah terlihat dari kelakuannya..

"Pagi semuaaa!" sapa Deidara dengan ceria dan suaranya yang agak cempreng.

"Berisik! Ga liat orang lagi tidur ya!" seru gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten. Gadis tomboy ini paling tidak suka ada suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Apalagi suara Deidara yang cempreng, merusak kedamaian dunia. Dunia Tenten.

"Idiih udah terang benderang gini masih tidur. Kamu itu mau ke sekolah buat belajar atau pindah tempat dari kasur ke kelas cuma buat tidur?" Deidara sok menasehati.

Deidara langsung merunduk ketika ada sepatu terbang yang mengarah ke dirinya. Sudah pasti itu perbuatan Tenten.

"Ceria banget kayanya, ada apaan dah?" Tanya Konan, gadis manis berambut biru sebahu, yang memperhatikan Deidara sejak tadi.

"Tadi aku ketemu abang cakep yang jualan siomay di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Iiih cakep banget ya tuh mas-mas. Gemes deh ahh." Deidara mulai asik membicarakan abang tukang siomay.

"Sebenernya, tipe mu itu yang kaya gimana sih, Dei?" kali ini gadis berkacamata berambut merah yang unjuk suara.

"Uumm.. yang jelas ganteng, tinggi, putih, keren, baik hati gitu deh!" Deidara mulai senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan pangerannya.

Ketiga gadis tadi pun tidak terlalu kaget mendengar jawaban Deidara yang menyebutkan ciri-ciri seorang 'cowok idaman'nya, mengingat dari kelakuannya Deidara yang seperti cewek memanglah wajar kalau Ia menyukai cowok (?).

"Itu sih aku banget!" seru seorang cowok dengan percaya diri yang melampaui batas.

"Iiuuhh NO NO NO tidak lagi tidak lagi! GA MIRIP BUANGET DEH!" Deidara menanggapi dengan komentar lebaynya.

"Nyadar ga sih situ mukanya kaya taman _piercing_!" Karin berkomentar dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Muka cabul!" Tenten yang tadi masih tertidur ternyata sudah bangun dan dengan semangat ikut menjelek-jelekkan Pein.

Pein yang disuguhi Siraman Rohani oleh Trio Macan itu hanya bisa manyun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tak lama muncullah sosok _charming_ yang masuk ke dalam kelas Deidara dengan santainya. Deidara yang melihat sosok tesebut dari kejauhan segera menyipitkan matanya, tak kuat menahan pancaran sinar ke-tampan-an yang dimiliki cowok tersebut. Cowok itu melewati Deidara dan menghampiri Pein.

"What's up Bro!" sapa cowok tersebut yang langsung disambut Pein dengan _highfive _khas para cowok.

"Eh eh siapa tuh? Ganteng banget, manis juga, baby face unyu unyuu.." Tanya Deidara pada ketiga temannya.

"Ohh itu Sasori, murid baru pindahan dari desa Suna. Mulai kemarin dia masuk kelas ini. Lagian kamu sih pake acara ga masuk sekolah segala kemarin. Emang vampire bisa sakit ya?" Konan secara rinci menjelaskan Sasori.

"Ya ngga lah! Kemarin itu aku masih luluran gitu, karena takut hasil luluran ku ga maksimal ya udah deh aku ga masuk. Eh ternyata mujarab juga tuh lulur, begitu aku masuk langsung ketemu cowok idaman ku. Seneng banget deh.." jawab Deidara dengan rempong dan suara cemprengnya yang dibuat-buat genit. Hampir saja sepatu Tenten yang sebelah kiri melayang lagi kearah Deidara, untungnya sudah dicegah oleh Konan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka ya sama Sasori?" tunjuk Karin tepat di hidung Deidara yang semi mancung (?).

"IYA AKU SUKA SASORI PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!" frontal banget Vampire yang satu ini. Ya engga apa-apa sih, toh Sasori juga ga bisa melihat, meraba, dan menerawang (?) Deidara #taboked

"Sudah ku putuskan. Mulai hari ini aku akan membuat Sasori suka padaku! Yeeeey!" Deidara menunjuk Sasori dengan jari yang menunjukkan bentuk pistol cinta, dan seolah menembakkan peluru yang memabukkan tepat di jantung Sasori.

"Gimana caranya? Dia aja ga bisa lihat kamu dodol!"

"Oh iya iya, gimana ya..?" terlihat aura-aura kegelapan menyelimuti Deidara mendengar perkataan Tenten yang pedas menggigit.

"Aha! Minta tolong Pein aja, dia kan muka-muka dukun gitu siapa tau dia punya alat, mantra, atau _something_ yang bisa bikin Sasori lihat kamu." Ucap Konan memuji Pein. Sebenarnya menjelekkan juga sih.

"Kita pasti bantu kamu kok."

"Okay. Makacih teman-teman!" Deidara yang meredup mulai bersinar kembali.

Sementara itu, di bagian belakang kelas ternyata ada dua gadis yang mengawasi si Vampire sejak tadi.

"Ini ga bisa dibiarin! Aku adalah orang pertama yang menyukai Sasori-kun. Ga boleh ada yang memiliki Sasori-kun selain aku! Awas aja tuh Vampire. Kamseupay banget deh!"

"Se-sepertinya kamu sendiri deh yang kamseupay, Sakura." Ucap gadis berambut _Indigo_ mengatai teman sebangkunya dengan muka polos tanpa mengetahui ada tatapan tajam dari arah gadis bernama Sakura tadi.

"Kamu pilih dia atau aku?"

"E-eh itu u-um iklan obat flu, Sakura. Se-sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu sering nonton iklan, nanti jadi korban iklan loh."

Muncul sedikit urat kemarahan di dahi Sakura. Heran juga mengapa Ia betah dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Kita hancurin aja rencana mereka kekekeke."

"I-itukan ketawa ala Hiruma Youichi. A-aku tidak menyangka kamu lihat anime juga seperti ku, Sakura."

Sakura hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar ucapan Hinata. Temannya ini memang polos, perlu diberi bumbu-bumbu kejahatan biar lebih sedap.

**-SKIP TIME, Saat pulang sekolah-**

"Bro! Pulang duluan ya!"

"Yoi. Hati-hati ya, Sas!

Deidara sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Saat Sasori sudah pulang, Ia menghampiri Pein dan memintanya membantu dalam misi cintanya. Kalau Pein tidak mau, tinggal sebar saja foto Pein lagi bermesraan dengan Kakuzu –tukang bersih-bersih sekolah–. Beres deh dijamin Pein mau bantu, khukhukhu hidup ini indah.

"Pein!" dengan sengaja Deidara mencolek pinggang Pein.

"Brr. Apaan sih main colek-colek aja, emangnya aku sambel apa."

"Dih belum juga dicium udah sewot gitu."

"Najong deh dicium kamu, mending cium aspal."

"Bawel. Aku mau minta tolong nih. Kamu kan muka dukun gitu, bantu aku ya. Bikin Sasori bisa lihat aku. Terus bikin dia suka sama aku."

"Ogah! Udah ngatain bawel, muka cabul, segala pake muka dukun!" kesel juga masa selama 17 tahun hidup Pein, banyak orang yang mengatainya muka dukun dan muka cabul!

"Kalo kamu ga mau, aku sebarin nih fotomu sama Kakuzu."

Dengan tatapan _horror_ kearah Deidara, akhirnya Pein menyanggupi permintaan Deidara dengan berat hati dan tekanan batin. Sebaliknya, Deidara tertawa licik kemudian berubah menjadi tawa yang centil. (?)

Keesokan harinya usai pelajaran olahraga yang melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan. Deidara sibuk membersihkan kelas sambil memikirkan Sasori.

"Yes sebentar lagi aku bisa bikin Sasori suka akuuu..!"

Teriak Deidara kegirangan dan tanpa sengaja ujung sapu yang dibawanya 'mencium' dahi lebar Sakura dengan keras. Sontak Sakura mengaduh kesakitan karena nyeri di bagian dahinya.

"DEEEIIIIII!"

"I-Iyaa Sakura-chan.." takut-takut Deidara memandang Sakura yang rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi ular-ular kecil. Tentunya dalam imajinasi Deidara.

"SINIIN SAPUNYA!"

"AAAMPUUUN SAKURA-CHAN!"

Secepat kilat Deidara berlari keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan, tak lupa dikejar oleh Sakura. Kedua berputar-putar ditengah lapangan dengan _fast motion_. Hinata yang melihat acara 'tikus dan kucing' itu merasa pusing karena tidak tahan melihat kecepatan lari yang super antara Sakura dan Deidara. Hampir mengalahkan Sena Kobayakawa dari EyeShield21.

"Eh lihat tuh Dei di kejar ama Sakura! Hahaha.."

"Lumayan tontonan gratis."

"Yah Kasian tau mereka lari-lari"

Rupanya Tenten, Konan, dan Karin juga melihatnya dari samping kanan lapangan. Namun mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Pein yang tidak biasa.

"Hih ngagetin aja!" Konan mencubit lengan temannya yang nyentrik itu.

"Aduh, sakit tau, Nan!"

"Bodo!"

"Hmm aku mau bilang ke Sasori kalo Deidara suka dia. Gimana menurut kalian?" Pein langsung _to the point_.

"Kamu yakin? Sasori kan kelihatan 'normal' gitu. Jangan-janga setelah tahu kalo ada makhluk jadi-jadian kaya Deidara yang suka ama dia, dia jadi stress dan gila lagi. Ga mau ikut-ikut ah." Jelas Konan paaaaanjang dan laaaaaama.

"Lagian Sasori masih belum bisa lihat Dei tau."

"Oh iya lupa hehe." GUBRAK! Pein hanya nyenyir ngga jelas. Ia bahkan lupa tentang hal itu. Untung saja diingatkan oleh Tenten.

"Hiih gemes!" Kali ini Karin yag mencubit Pein hingga cowok sangar itu kesakitan.

Sakura dan Deidara yang masih asyik kejar-kejaran lama-lama kecapekan juga.

"STOP! Aku capek nih yah. Ntar bedak aku luntur semua gara-gara kamu!"

"Ini gara-gara kamu tau! Punya sapu tuh dijaga!"

"Mulut kale yang dijaga. Lagian salah sendiri dahi lebar gitu kaya lapangan tenis!"

(**gomen ne~ Sakura FC**)

Sebelum Sakura sempat membalas ejekan Deidara, tiba-tiba saja Deidara menghilang dari hadapannya. Entah nyasar kemana dia pake mantra ala Vampire.

"Seger banget siang-siang gini keramas! Abis olahraga capek dah." Seru seorang pemuda bertampang _baby face_ ini.

"Waduh aku nyasar dimana nih? Masih di Konaha atau udah di Perancis yah?"

Deidara ternyata nyasar ke toilet cowok. Dan parahnya Ia bertemu Sasori yang keren. Betapa Ia bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama _ atas durian runtuhnya ini. Ia rela dijatuhi banyak durian kalau bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasori.

"Hmm aku cakep juga ya." Sasori mengibaskan rambut basahnya. Sasori memang tampan dan manis. Banyak sekali fans yang ada disekolah lamanya, sayang banget Ia meninggalkan mereka. Apa mereka akan galau tanpa kehadirannya? Pikirnya narsis.

"Uwaw asyik deh ketemu Sasori-kun." Dengan genit Deidara mencolek dagu Sasori. Tentu saja Sasori kaget karena merasa dicolek namun Ia tidak sedang bersama satu orang pun. Ia mulai merasakan hawa-hawa dingin disekitar tengkuknya. Pantas saja karena Deidara sedang meniup-niupkan angin di sekitar leher Sasori. Dasar genit.

"KABUUUURRRR!"

Sasori langsung berlari dengan sepenuh hati menjauh dari toilet cowok. Sampai pada akhirnya Ia bertemu dengan Pein.

"Abis ngapain ngos-ngosan gitu?"

"Dicolek setan"

"Ah ngaco"

"Bener. Di toilet cowok. Suer!"

Deidara yang menyusul Sasori muncul di belakang Sasori dan tersenyum nakal kearah Pein.

"_Sendirinya muka cabul! Gitu ngatain aku muka cabul! Dasar Vampire!" _batin Pein.

"Oh jadi kamu ya yang colek-colek Sasori." Pein menunjuk Deidara yang ada dibelakang Sasori.

"Siapa?" Sasori kebingungan, Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa dibelakangnya.

"Oh eh engga, nih kepala aku gatel hehe" Pein menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh Sas, ehm ada temen ku yang suka kamu."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Cewek atau cowok?

"_Mampus deh, mesti bijawab apa coba? Deidara kan ga jelas gendernya cewek atau cowok?"_

Perang batin dalam diri Pein.

"Um cewek kok hehe"

"Nanti malem ketemu ya, Bro!"

Deidara tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Pein. Ia memasang pose ala Guru Gay dan Rock Lee.

**-SKIP TIME, Malam hari dirumah Pein-**

"Lama banget sih Sasori-kun."

"Diem kenapa sih, Dei. Panas ni telinga dengerin kamu ngomel mulu."

"Diem kenapa sih, Ten. Harap-harap cemas nih nungguin Sasori-kun."

"Nih udah aku cariin selendang bermantra buat kamu Dei. Pake ya!"

"Nanti Sasori-kun bisa lihat aku?"

"Yoi. Di pake terus ya jangan di lepas."

"Makasih Pein. Muaaah."

Dan Pein hampir tewas seketika mendapat serangan maut Deidara.

"SASORI DATANG!" seru Karin dan Konan bersamaan. Mereka segera menarik Tenten agar bersembunyi.

"Bro! Ini nih ceweknya?" Tanya Sasori ketika sampai di depan Pein. Ia melihat ada sosok gadis berselendang di kepalanya yang membelakanginya.

"I-Iya, namanya Deidara."

Seketika itu juga Deidara berbalik badan dan tersenyum malu kearah Sasori. Tanpa disangka tanpa diduga, Sasori berkata..

"Kamu cantik banget Dei. Aku suka kamu."

"Ah Sasori-kun… aku juga suka kamu."

Pein hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pasangan baru ini. Sementara Tenten, Konan, dan Karin bernafas lega, ternyata ada Sakura dan Hinata yang ikut mengawasi.

"Besok kita ambil selendang itu ya, Hinata. Aku ga rela Sasori-kun suka sama Dei!"

"_Hai _Sakura-chan."

Pasangan baru, SasoDei tengah asyik duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Kemudian Sasori pamit untuk mengambil sesutau. Tinggallah sendiri Deidara menunggu Sasori untuk kembali. Diam-diam ternyata Sakura dan Hinata selalu mengawasi mereka.

"DEEEIIII"

"AAPAAAA?"

"SERAHIN SELENDANG BARU KAMU!" Dengan sigap dan cekatan Sakura merampas selendag Deidara yang ada dilehernya.

"SELENDANGKUUUUUU!" Deidara berteriak lebay.

Sakura langsung mengambil air yang disediakan Hinata dan menumpahkannya ke Deidara dengan sengaja tepat di mukanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi…

SPLASH!

"Ups maaf Sasori-kun.." Ucap Sakura ketika air yang ditumpahkannya nyasar ke Sasori.

"Tenang saja, air tidak akan menyakiti pria tampan." Sasori sok keren banget.

Deidara makin _klepek-klepek_ melihat Sasori seperti itu. Mukanya berubah warna seperti tomat ketika Sasori memberinya sekuntum mawar merah.

"_Romantis sekali!"_ batin Deidara girang

"Ka-Kamu ikhlaskan saja Sasori dengan Deidara, Sakura-chan."

"Hiks, ya udah deh." Sakura masih mewek-mewek ga jelas.

"CIEEE DUNIA SERASA MILIK BERDUA!" seru Pein, Tenten, Konan, dan Karin kearah SasoDei yang bergandengan tangan.

"I'm Vampire in love!" kata Deidara sok keinggrisan kearah Sasori.

**TAMAT**

**Gaje banget T_T**

**Read and Review ya! ^^ Arigato gozaimasu~**


End file.
